Le Voile des Illusions
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Après Salem, tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe dans une sorte de sommeil vampirique. Et à son réveil, les Cullen ne sont jamais venus à Forks, les Quileutes sont morts, mais les vampires existent toujours... Suite de ma première fic ! R
1. 1 : Réveil Dans Un Monde Cauchemardesque

**Voilà une suite de ma première fic : Being Me, Being With Edward, Being A Vampire ! Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ( sauf Orlan et Nola ), je ne retire pas d'argent de ces fics ! **

**Résumé : Après Salem, tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe dans une sorte de sommeil vampirique. Et à son réveil, les Cullen ne sont jamais venus à Forks, les Quileutes sont morts, mais les vampires existent toujours...**

**OOO**

Après l'attaque de Salem, nous n'entendîmes plus parler des Volturi et de Volterra, à notre plus grand plaisir. Bien que je fusse un peu triste de quitter Orlan, il avait été un véritable ami et d'un grand soutien lorsqu'Edward avait été... Captif. Nous avions déménagé vers l'Est, à Roseville, ville située à quelques miles de Détroit et donnant sur le Lac Saint Clair. Nous vivions dans une maison qui était presque la copie conforme de celle qui avait brûlé, à part pour la chambre qu'Edward et moi partagions. Elle était décorée dans des tons pastels de blanc, mauve et vert anis. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et sur un pan du mur, Edward avait essayé de reconstituer sa collection de CD. Tandis que le pan de mur opposé était occupé par une immense et sublime armoire blanche avec des stickers aux tons de notre chambre, qui était destinée à accueillir mes vêtements en majorité et un peu ceux d'Edward. Elle n'était qu'en partie remplie mais au rythme auquel Alice, Rosalie et Esmé me traînaient jusqu'à Détroit pour faire du shopping, cela n'allait pas tarder !

Carlisle et Esmé avaient racheté un terrain qu'occupait autrefois une usine. Nous étions vraiment tranquille et bien que le terrain fût cerné par des maisons particulières, nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre. A part pour le baseball, que nous ne pratiquions plus ! Notre terrain aurait très bien pu convenir si nous n'avions pas été des vampires dotés d'une force incommensurable ! Donc nous n'y jouions que lors de nos voyages à Denali, chez Tanya. Nous avions fait érigé de grandes barrières encerclant notre demeure et son terrain, nous permettant de sortir même sous un grand soleil ( assez rare à Roseville ! ) et surtout de nous baigner dans l'immense piscine aux formes bizarres qu'Alice avait imaginée.

Nous avions tous reprit le lycée, comme à Forks. Nous avons servi au bon peuple de Roseville la même histoire que celle de Forks, à un détail près, moi. Je m'appelais désormais Isabella Marie Cullen, j'étais la soeur adoptive d'Edward, mais nous n'avions aucun lien réel de parenté. Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient adopté à la naissance et j'avais pris leur nom de famille. Alice, Edward et moi entrions en seconde alors que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie entraient en première. Le premier jour, Edward et moi, nous nous sommes amusés à lire les pensées de nos nouveaux camarades, puis à les répéter à nos frères et soeurs. Le soir même, Carlisle et Esmé nous morigénèrent un peu avant de rire avec nous des bizarreries que pensaient ces jeunes. Cela me fit un peu bizarre de vivre à leur manière – c'est à dire la même qu'à Forks – et de voir la vie de leur côté et plus de celui des élèves « normaux », comme lors de mon arrivée.

Nous étions le 13 septembre, jour de mon anniversaire. Edward avait tenu à le fêter en m'emmenant chasser près du Lac Winnipeg. Nous avions donc chasser « main dans la main » avant d'aller se poser dans une crique inaccessible par les humains. Edward installa une couverture sur le sable, s'y assit et ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse, ce que je fis avec empressement. Sous une lune d'argent, le lac était sublime. Cette vue et Edward près de moi me comblaient parfaitement. Tout cela me fit un peu penser à mon passé et à tout ce qui s'était passé durant les deux dernières années. J'aurais du avoir vingt ans aujourd'hui, enfin techniquement, je les ai. Mais je suis morte à dix-huit ans, sous les crocs de mon bien-aimé et selon ma volonté, donc j'ai dix-huit ans et ce, pour l'éternité.

Ma tête reposait sur son torse marmoréen, mes bras enlassaient sa taille et sa tête reposait sur le haut de mon crâne, quand soudain une sorte de vague de fatigue m'envahit. Je savais très bien qu'en tant que vampire, je ne pouvais pas être fatiguée, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Je relevais avec peine ma tête pour regarder Edward et je m'aperçus qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Ma vision se brouillait de secondes en secondes et je finis par sombrer.

Je revins petit à petit à moi et perçus une lumière vive derrière mes paupières closes. Je me remémorais la soirée de la veille et m'étirais. Je m'attendais à sentir le contact de la peau d'Edward mais il n'en fut rien, j'étais seule. J'ouvris vivement les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais dans ma chambre, à Forks, chez Charlie. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je vis un raie de lumière blanche traversé mon drap. Amusée, j'avançais mon bras et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il étincelât de milles feux, il resta terne, humain. Totalement affolée et paniquée, je portai deux doigts à mon cou et à mon grand dam, mon coeur battait la chamade. J'avais donc tout rêvé. Mon mariage, ma transformation, Salem, Roseville, le Lac Winnipeg. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon réveil : 9h, il était temps que je me réveillasse ! Je sortis de mon lit et mon regard se porta sur le calendrier qui affichait une date on ne peut plus bizarre, le Dimanche 21 Juin 2006. Sceptique, je partis me doucher puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je sortis ensuite et pris ma voiture, direction chez les Cullen. Le bruit du moteur de ma Chevrolet me fit sursauter, je m'étais faussement habituée au bruit des voitures des Cullen de mon rêve, pourtant si réel. Je n'eus pas de peine à retrouver la route qui conduisait à la villa, mais le chemin fut introuvable. J'eus beau tourner et virer dans tous les sens, je ne pus le trouver. Je dus donc me résoudre à rentrer chez moi et à appeler Edward pour qu'il vînt me chercher.

De retour chez moi, je composais le numéro que je connaissais par coeur mais une opératrice m'annonça que ce numéro n'existait pas. De nouveau affolée, je composais celui de notre maison de Roseville, mais le résultat fut le même : pas de Cullens. Une nouvelle vérité s'imposa à moi : et si Alice n'était jamais revenue ? Si je n'avais jamais sauté ? Le gouffre que je croyais refermé à jamais se rouvrit, amenant avec lui toute ma douleur. Les bras croisés, je me couchais à terre en position fœtale, un torrent de larme coulant de mes yeux. Et c'est dans cette position que Charlie me trouva, le soir, rentrant de la pêche. Il se précipita vers moi, m'aida à me relever et me conduisit dans le salon. Me tenant dans ses bras tout en me frottant le dos, il me murmura des « ça va aller » pendant quelques dizaines de minutes jusqu'à ce que je me calmasse. Mes larmes cessèrent de couler et nous pûmes parler.

- Tu sais, à moi aussi, ils me manquent terriblement mais il faut se faire une raison, me dit-il, à mon grand étonnement. Ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne, c'est juste un coup du sort, un très malheureux coup du sort...

Les Cullens manquaient à mon père ? Et mon père se mettait à être sentimental, il y avait vraiment un problème.

- Je sais que Jacob et les gars de La Push te manquent, Billy et Harry me manquent aussi. Tu as perdu presque tous tes amis dans ce naufrage, continua-t-il.

Et la terrible vérité s'insinua en moi : mon rêve n'était qu'en partie faux, tous les habitants de La Push, tous les Quileutes sont bel et bien morts. Je me sentais seule. Terriblement seule. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes recommencèrent à couler mais cette fois, je préférai m'isoler dans ma chambre. Au bout d'une heure, je redescendis poser une question qui me brûler la langue depuis quelques minutes.

- Papa ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Et les Cullens ? Ils ne sont pas revenus, hein ?

- Voyons Bella, de qui parles-tu ? Quels Cullens ?

- La famille du docteur Carlisle Cullen, tu sais, je sortais avec...

Mais je m'interrompis à la vue de la tête de mon père. S'il ne connaissait pas les Cullens, si le chemin n'avait jamais existé ? S'ils n'avaient jamais existé, s'_il_ n'avait jamais existé... Les vampires étaient donc des créatures mythiques, tout comme les loup-garous, tout comme mon histoire avec Edward. Mais pourquoi ai-je donc cette douleur, ce gouffre, ce trou noir dans le ventre ? Je n'en savais rien et pourtant, j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Cela faisait neuf mois que je m'étais réveillée. Neuf longs mois durant lesquels je partageais mon temps entre les taches ménagères, le lycée et le travail. J'étais désormais en première, et je refaisais peu à peu surface, je renaissais. Jessica, comme dans mon rêve, m'avait laissé tomber au contraire d'Angela. D'ailleurs, ce soir, elle me traînait à Port Angeles voir un film de son choix avec Ben et Mike. Ce dernier devait passer me prendre d'une minute à l'autre.

Pendant tout le voyage les garçons posèrent des dizaines de questions à Angela à propos du film, mais elle ne répondit à aucune, voulant garder la surprise entière. Elle insista aussi pour aller acheter nos places et nous obligea à garder les yeux fermés jusqu'au début du film.

- Tu vas voir Bella, je pense que ce film te plaira ! Me murmura-t-elle quand on éteignit les lumières.

Nous vîmes différentes publicités pour des films ou des chaînes de magasins avant que le film ne commence. Le générique commença avec le nom des acteurs, Naomi Watts, Sally Hawkins, Liev Shreiber, Toby Jones, Edward Norton... Il fallait qu'un acteur s'appelle Edward, comme _lui_. La plaie se rouvrit, laissant une quantité faramineuse de sang couler. Je serrais mes bras autour de mon torse, faisant mon possible pour stopper l'hémorragie de mon coeur. Enfin, le titre du film apparu : Le Voile des Illusions. Le peu que j'avais réussi à stopper repris le dessus et atteint mes cataractes pour laisser couler un flot incessant de larmes. Angela et Mike se tournèrent vers moi et m'interrogèrent du regard, je leur fit signe que tout allait mais je savais très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. J'essayais de ne pas gêner mes voisins et de suivre le film tant bien que mal. La buée de mes yeux se dissipa quand Walter et Kitty emménagèrent dans leur cabane en Chine. Je réussis à reprendre le fil et à ne pas pleurer jusqu'à la mort de Walter, là au moins, je n'étais pas la seule. J'entendis Angela renifler ainsi que d'autres femmes proches, et même Mike mais vu qu'il cachait son visage, je n'en sus rien. Nous attendîmes la fin du générique et le départ de tous les autres spectateurs pour sortir.

Dehors, nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner la voiture de Mike et son chauffage, il était tard et en ce mois de mars, il faisait encore froid. Le voyage du retour se fit en silence, je sentais que Mike bouillait de me demander pourquoi je m'étais mise à pleurer au début du film et quand il voulut ouvrir la bouche, Angela le prit de court, et je l'en remerciai du regard.

- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le film ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vraiment génial, Angela, tu pourras encore choisir la prochaine fois ! S'exclama Ben tout en caressant la joue d'Angela, comme Edward le faisait autref... Dans mon rêve.

- C'est vrai, il était extra, dit Mike.

Je la complimentai à mon tour puis ils partirent dans une longue discussion sur l'amour entre Kitty et Walter, celui entre Kitty et Charlie pour finir sur leurs scènes préférées. Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au milieu du film. Je leur dis au revoir puis m'éloignai vers ma maison encore allumée, il devait y avoir un match de baseball ce soir ! Nouveau pincement au coeur, il ne faut plus penser au baseball cela me rappelait cette nuit... J'allais me coucher le coeur lourd.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais aussi triste que la veille mais pour d'autres raisons, cela faisait un an que bateau qui emmenait tout le village de La Push sur une petite île du Pacifique avait fait naufrage. Charlie et moi avions décidé d'y aller, leur rendre hommage avec quelques fleurs.

Au cimeterre, nous n'étions pas seuls, pas mal d'habitants de Forks et des alentours étaient là avec des fleurs et des banderoles affichant le trou vide dans leur coeur. Je m'assis près de la tombe de Jacob et y déposait une rose blanche. Je fis de même avec les tombes des autres jeunes Quileutes puis revins sur sa tombe. Je restais là je ne sais combien de temps, j'entendis juste vaguement que Charlie se faisait ramener par les parents d'Angela. Je finis par me rendre compte de l'heure. Il était très tard, Charlie allait s'inquiéter, le soleil était presque couché. Je me dirigeais à la hâte vers ma Chevrolet quand je vis que quelqu'un y était adossé, un homme. De loin, je vis qu'il était assez grand, assez sûr de lui, les cheveux clairs mais je ne parvins pas à distinguer la couleur. Et puis un détail me frappa particulièrement : sa peau. Elle était extrêmement pâle et dénudée, surtout par ce froid. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et si je n'avais pas tout rêver ? Je me mis à courir en direction de l'homme mais quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur, je me rendis compte qu'effectivement je n'avais pas rêver. Mais là j'étais en plein cauchemar. Et ce cauchemar avait des airs de déjà vu sauf que désormais, aucun vampire et aucun loup-garou ne viendrait me sortir des griffes du traqueur, James.

- Bonsoir belle inconnue, me dit l'homme avec sourire dévoilant ses canines. Les gars ! Le dîner est servi...

**OOO**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est une suite du Point de Vue de Bella, mais c'est aussi une histoire à part entière d'après moi ! **

**Reviews, pleaaaase ! :P**


	2. 2 : La Main de l'Ange

**Me revoici avec un second chapitre ! J'ai été un peu déçue par le nombre de reviews ! :( Car ça me donne du courage et l'envie d'écrire pour vous faire plaisir ! ;)**

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : J'obéis... Tu vas voir si Bella meurt ou pas dans ce chapitre, plein de rebondissements à venir ! **

**_Likeasweet_ : Mercii ! Ma première review sur cette fic ! :P**

**_bella-for-edward_ : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! ;)**

**J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! ;)**

**OOO**

Ma respiration se fit saccadée. Mon coeur battit à tout rompre. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, que je ne pouvais pas fuir. D'une part, j'étais heureuse de finir ainsi, aux prises avec un vampire, plutôt que de vivre une pâle existence humaine. Mais d'une autre part, j'aurais voulu dire au revoir à ma famille, essayer de retrouver les Cullens mais à quoi bon ? J'allais mourir, je le savais, je le voyais dans les yeux d'un bordeaux très foncé de mon agresseur, puis dans ceux de ses comparses. J'étais pétrifiée, une larme, une unique larme, la dernière de tout mon être coula sur ma joue puis tomba sur la terre, formant un minuscule cratère empli d'eau salée.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi, d'un pas sûr, en formation V avec le traqueur en tête. Ils gardaient ce sourire à la fois terrifiant et d'une exquise politesse aux lèvres. J'entendis un soupir, mais cela ne pouvait de moi, ni d'eux. Quelles raisons auraient-ils de soupirer ?

Quand ils furent plus près, j'entendis un grognement. Toujours pétrifiée, je me demandais d'où il pouvait venir. Je jetais un coup d'oeil par dessus mes deux épaules puis fixais de nouveau les nomades. James planta ses yeux affamés dans les miens puis me frappa à vitesse vampirique. A nouveau, je sombrai.

OOO

Un horrible mal de tête me réveilla. Je clignai des yeux, essayant d'y voir clair dans ce que je croyais être un entrepôt. Il faisait nuit, aucune lumière ne filtrait des fenêtres crasseuses du bâtiment désaffecté. Je poussai sur mes bras encore endormi pour me relever et balayai la pièce du regard. Ils étaient là, toujours souriant. Laurent était assis sur une des deux chaises en bois, et James sur l'autre avec Victoria sur ses genoux. Il avait passé sa main autour de sa taille, et elle l'avait saisie, la serrant fort contre son buste.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me hisser sur mes jambes qu'ils étaient à mon côté. James commença à caresser mon menton, toujours un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il souleva lentement ma tête et plongea la sienne dans mon cou après avoir écarté mes cheveux. Il huma mon odeur puis se retira.

- Vraiment excellente, une odeur vraiment exquise, j'ai hâte de la goûter, dit-il aux autres nomades. Et si nous commencions ?

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Victoria en adressant un sourire éclatant à James puis un autre à moi, plus terrifiant.

- Une dernière volonté ? Me demanda le traqueur.

- Tuez-moi ou transformez-moi en vampire, mais faites vite, je n'en peux plus, dis-je après avoir avalé ma salive.

- Je crois que nous allons choisir la première option à moins que Laurent veuille une compagne, hein ? M'expliqua James, étonné de ma requête comme les autres.

- Non, nous allons la tuer ! Explosa Victoria, sûrement mécontente de voir une nouvelle fille arriver dans leur bande.

Je n'eus pas le temps de détacher mon regard de la chevelure de feu de la vampire qu'un coup de poing m'envoya contre le mur. Une douleur indescriptible apparut à l'arrière de ma tête, j'y portai la main : je saignai. Les yeux de mes agresseurs s'allumèrent d'une flamme que je n'avais vu que peu de fois – à ma plus grande joie. Ils s'agenouillèrent près de moi, James saisit mon poignet et essaya d'y plonger ses crocs. Laurent fit de même avec mon second poignet et Victoria avec mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à ressentir la brûlure mais rien ne vint.

- James ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne peux pas la mordre ! S'insurgea la vampire.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma diablesse, dit-il. Réessayons.

Ma vision se troublait de minutes en minutes à cause du sang que je perdais. Je sentis cette fois leurs canines sur ma peau mais avant qu'ils aient pu aller plus avant, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Je reçus des éclats de métal. J'entrouvris à peine mes yeux et pus les voir avant de sombrer. Je ne sais pas si je les ai rêvés. Ils étaient, dans toute leur beauté et dans toute leur grandeur. Dans leur sempiternelle formation en V. La blondeur de Carlisle en tête. Mon esprit avait du me jouer des tours, comment pouvaient-ils être venus pour me sauver ? Je devais être morte, voilà, c'était cela, j'étais morte. Pauvre Charlie, Rénée...

OOO

Edward était assis près de moi, il souriait et me faisait le coup de la lave incandescente. Il caressait affectueusement le haut de mon crâne tout en me susurrant des « Je t'aime, ma Bella. ». J'étais bien, une joie sans nom m'envahissait.

« Isabella ? Mademoiselle Swan ? M'entendez-vous ? »

Je connaissais cette voix, depuis longtemps mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Je reportais mon attention sur mon Adonis. Son sourire était désormais crispé, plein d'inquiétude. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de mon lit. Sa chevelure bronze s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir blonde platine. Son visage se déforma.

- Isabella Swan ? ... Alice ? Es-tu sûre qu'elle peut nous entendre ?

- Oui Carlisle ! Fais attention, elle comprend ce qu'on dit !

Alice. Carlisle. Mon dieu ! Ils étaient réels, je revivais, je renaissais ! Mais alors, j'avais rêve Edward ? Pfff... Cela aurait été trop extraordinaire.

J'ouvris mes yeux. La lumière était trop intense et je clignai. Les visages inquiets d'Alice et Carlisle me scrutaient. J'esquissai un sourire qui ne les rassura pas. Je remarquai que j'étais dans un hôpital, différent de celui de Phoenix, mais je ne croyais pas être à Forks non plus. Je plissai les yeux dans l'espoir de voir l'inscription sur la blouse du vampire blond. « Seattle Grace Hospital ». J'étais donc à Seattle, était-ce là-bas que les nomades m'avaient amenée ? Et que leur était-il arrivé ?

- Bonjour Mlle Swan, je suis le Dr Cullen et voici ma fille, Alice. C'est elle qui vous a trouvé avec ses frères et soeurs. Vous étiez tombée dans une ruelle, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang mais votre état est stable. Vos parents ne devraient pas tarder.

Charlie et Renée arrivaient avec Phil. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout ! Il fallait vite que je trouvasse une raison d'être allée à Seattle toute seule... Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à dire la vérité, j'ai été enlevée ! Je ne sais pas par qui, je n'ai pas vu leurs visages, etc... Le tour serait joué, bien. Je commençais à penser comme Alice.

- D'accord. Alice, qu'est-il arrivé aux nomades ? Me hasardai-je.

A peine eus-je fini ma phrase que je la vis tressaillir et consulter du regard Carlisle. Je vis leurs lèvres bouger et en perçus, à ma plus grande surprise quelques mots.

- Comment peut-elle savoir ? ... Edward... lire pensées... Bizarre... Chut ! ... Nous regarde...

Et ils arrêtèrent de parler. Mes pires craintes se réalisaient, les Cullens ne me connaissaient pas, mais moi, oui. Je sentais mes cataractes qui se préparaient à nouveau, je fis mon possible pour les empêcher de se mettre en marche mais rien à faire, elles ne m'avaient jamais obéis et elles ne m'obéraient sûrement jamais. Et c'est ainsi que je vis plusieurs goutelettes d'eau salée tomber sur les draps immaculés de l'hôpital. A cette vue, Carlisle sortit, un sourire désolé au visage, puis fit signe à Alice de le suivre, mais elle résista et s'assit près de moi, sur mon lit.

- Nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne connaissons aucun nomade, vous avez sûrement du rêver ou halluciner. Vous étiez vraiment en piteux état quand je vous ai trouvé avec mes frères et soeurs. Regardez, ils arrivent, ils viennent prendre de vos nouvelles.

Je regardais au fond de ses yeux dorés et j'y voyais qu'elle était sincère. Ce qui ne fit aucun bien à ma tristesse. Je vis rentrer en fil indienne tous les « enfants » Cullens. Une mine gênée avec un sourire désolé. Comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir de ne pas se souvenir de moi ? Une pauvre humaine parmi tant d'autres !

- Isabella, commença Alice.

- Bella, réussis-je à articuler tout en me calmant.

- Bien, donc Bella, reprit-elle. Je te présente mes frères et soeurs ; Rosalie, Emmett, ...

- Jasper et Edward, la coupai-je, comme par réflexe, et avec un pincement au coeur pour le dernier des noms.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je pouvais deviner leurs pensées ; « Comment sait-elle nos noms ? » ; « D'où nous connait-elle ? ». Mais comment leur expliquer la vérité ? Seraient-ils à même de comprendre ? Ils étaient des êtres mythiques mais bon, leur race était plus rationnelle que mon histoire à moi...

- Oh je sais ce que vous vous demandez, comment connait-elle nos noms ? Et toi Edward, tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire mes pensées ! Tu dois aussi te demander pourquoi mon odeur de freesia et de lavande t'attire autant, hein ? Et vous savez quoi ? Je sais que vous êtes des vampires ! Je connais vos histoires par coeur ! Par exemple, toi Edward, tu es né à Chicago en 1901 et mort en 1918 de la grippe espagnole. Et toi Emmett...

- Carlisle ! Elle divague ! Carlisle, viens vite, il faut lui faire des tests ! Cria mon lutin préféré, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, comme le reste de sa famille présente.

- Oui, Alice ? Que dit-elle ? Dit le docteur en arrivant.

- Que nous sommes des vampires et qu'Edward est né en 1901 à Chicago et mort en 1918 ! expliqua-t-elle, à la limite de la peur.

Carlisle ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa tête de médecin inquiet. Il commença à me faire plusieurs tests. J'eus droit à un IRM et à d'autres tests que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne revis pas les Cullen de la journée, mais mes parents arrivèrent, absolument sur les nerfs. Je leur servis mon histoire qu'ils gobèrent toute crue, Charlie contacta la police et Renée s'indigna des mentalités des gens d'aujourd'hui. Je levai les yeux au ciel, discrètement, en me demandant quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle avait su la vérité ! Elle m'aurait sûrement envoyée dans le même asile que celui où la jeune Alice avait été enfermée lors de sa courte vie d'humaine.

Le lendemain, Carlisle revint dans ma chambre, seul, avec mes résultats en main et un regard suspicieux. Heureusement pour moi, mes parents dormaient encore, dans une partie de l'hôpital réservée aux parents des mineures hospitalisés.

- Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, tu n'as aucun problème au cerveau comme une tumeur ou une hémorragie, par contre, je pense que tu as une imagination trop fertile, finit-il avec un sourire charmeur propre aux vampires.

- Si vous le dites. Ne répétez rien à mes parents, d'accord ? Lui demandai-je. Vous savez, je pense ce que j'ai dit à vos enfants adoptifs. Je vous connais, vous le Clan Cullen, mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Vous pouvez nier mais... Oh et puis zut ! J'arrête ! De toutes façons, il n'y a aucun moyen de vous convaincre que je n'ai pas rêvé ma vie d'avant. Je vais laisser ce fichu gouffre m'emporter... Et vous savez quoi ? J'aurais préféré que les nomades en finissent avec moi...

- Je ne leur dirai rien, ne vous faites pas de soucis, me rassura-t-il. Et je ne vois pas trop de quoi vous parler mais si vous avez besoin, ma femme a des dons, en quelque sorte, pour écouter et comprendre les gens.

- Oui, je sais, elle s'appelle Esmé. Merci mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir parler librement avec elle, elle me prendrais à coup sûr pour une folle. D'ailleurs quand puis-je sortir, Docteur ?

- Dès que vos parents se réveillent mais il faudra revenir dans une semaine passer des examens, donc à la prochaine, Bella.

- A la prochaine, Docteur.

Et il sortit de la pièce, après m'avoir adressé un énième sourire désolé et compatissant. Comme prévu, je pus rentrer chez moi le jour même. Charlie, Renée et Phil furent aux petits soins pour moi et Angela m'amena tous les cours que j'avais raté pendant mes trois jours de convalescence. Renée et Phil repartirent après trois jours passés en notre compagnie.

Je dépérissais de tristesse de jour en jour. Charlie mettait ça sur le compte de l'enlèvement sauf que c'était le fait d'avoir revu _mon clan_ qui me mettait dans cet état. Je prenais mes médicaments, je faisais mes devoirs, mon travail, j'allais au lycée et je m'alimentai. C'était tout, je ne voulais rien faire d'autre. Je n'étais bonne à rien d'autre. Ils hantaient mes pensées. _Son_ visage _horrifié_ par _mes_ propos me hantait.

OOO

**PDV d'Alice**

Nous venions juste de rentrer de l'hôpital où cette folle nous avez parlé de nous comme si elle nous connaissait réellement ! Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Une humaine qui connaissait nos noms, nos histoires et qui plus est, l'existence des vampires. Carlisle avait d'ailleurs convoqué les « états généraux », comme nous nous amusions à appeler ces réunions où nous devions parler de déménager ou quand nous avions un problème grave.

Nous étions donc tous réunis dans notre grande salle à manger parfaitement inutile. Carlisle présidait avec Edward à sa gauche et Esmé à sa droite.

- Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai réunis : une humaine connaît nos histoires, en _entier _d'après ce que nous avons compris, commença Carlisle. Des propositions ?

- Éliminons-la, dit Rosalie, glaciale.

- Sans arriver là Rose, dit mon père.

- Et si nous ne faisions rien ? C'est vrai, quelles preuves a-t-elle ? On la prendrait tout simplement pour une folle si elle racontait tout ! Proposa Jasper.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir ce qu'elle sait et si elle a oui ou non des preuves, Carlisle, dit Esmé. Donc demain, tu lui proposeras de parler avec moi et si elle dit oui, tu m'appelles.

- Bien, donc nous faisons ainsi, des commentaires ?

- Il y avait quand même un truc bizarre, elle savait que je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, mais pour son sang, je ne comprends pas, il ne m'attirait pas du tout, dit Edward. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu, pourtant, on lui en avait injecté pendant l'opération, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

- Effectivement, c'est assez bizarre...

Et nous terminâmes la réunion sur cette énigme. Je remontai en silence vers ma chambre, accompagnée de Jasper.

Le lendemain, Carlisle demanda comme prévu à Bella si elle voulait parler à Esmé mais elle refusa. Et quand le soir fut venu, j'eus une vision.

_Il faisait nuit noire, un taxi filait sur l'autoroute, il y avait une jeune fille à bord. De loin, on apercevait les remparts d'une vieille cité médiévale. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent aux abords de la ville et le nom de la ville apparut : Volterra. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Piazza dei Priori, comme l'indiquait un petit panneau ainsi que la grande horloge. La jeune fille paya la course, et l'on put voir son visage : Bella. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait l'horloge. Elle soupira, et dans son soupir prononça une simple phrase : « Je t'aime, Edward. » Puis elle se dirigea vers une sombre ruelle, s'assit contre le mur et une ombre entièrement capuchonnée arrivait près d'elle._

Quand je repris connaissance, toute ma famille me regardait, en attente de mon récit sauf Edward. Il était pétrifié, et je le comprenais. Comment cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas pouvait l'aimer ? L'aimer au point de choisir de lui dédier ses derniers mots, avant de mourir aux prises avec les Volturri ?

- Alors ? Osa finalement Jazz.

- C'était Bella, elle compte partir en Italie, à Volterra, dis-je, tout simplement, mais ils comprirent tous l'allusion.

- Tu sais quand ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Non, mais... Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse d'Edward.

Je crois que j'aurais du me taire. Tous les regards convergèrent vers mon frère et je me doute bien, même si je n'avais pas son don, de ce qu'ils devaient penser. « Avait-il vendu la mèche ? » « L'aimait-il vraiment ? ». J'avais été idiote sur ce coup-là, j'aurais du réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ma bouche. _Désolée, Edward... _Je tournai ma tête dans sa direction et il hocha la sienne. J'étais pardonnée.

- Je vous jure que je ne connais pas cette fille ! Je ne lui ai rien fait et je ne compte pas la revoir ! Se défendait mon frère.

- Bien, nous te croyons, mais pourquoi une jeune fille comme elle voudrait mourir ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Aucune idée, dis-je, croyant parler pour tout le monde.

Nous débattîmes de cette idée toute la nuit et le lendemain matin nous avions fait notre choix : quand elle reviendrait à Seattle quelques semaine plus tard, Esmé irait lui parler, si elle n'était pas déjà partie pour Volterra...

J'eus une nouvelle vision qui confirma la date de son départ, elle ne comptait pas revenir à Seattle, et nous ne comptions pas la laisser se tuer sans raison. Nous partîmes donc pour Forks.

OOO

**PDV de Bella**

Je venais de raccrocher le téléphone de la maison. Charlie était encore au travail et grâce à mes maigres économies, j'avais pu me payer mon bout d'espoir : un billet pour la ville de la dernière chance, Volterra.

**OOO**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'aie mis pour poster cette suite mais j'ai une circonstance atténuante que vous comprendrez, j'en suis sûre, facilement : je suis en train de lire Breaking Dawn ! C'est vraiment trop trop bien et je me limite pour ne pas le finir trop vite, même en anglais... :D Un petit détail du livre, juste pour jouer les sadiques : on pouvait s'attendre à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça... **

**Bon, comment trouvez-vous cette suite ??**

**Revieeew ! :P**


	3. 3 : Courir Pour Se Souvenir

**Rolalaaa ! Toutes ces reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas !! :D**

**_ptitebella45_ : Toi aussi tu le lis ? T'en es où ? Moi je l'ai fini en 5 jours, tout en me tempérant sinon je l'aurais fini beaucoup plus tôt ! I love Nessie ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire :P Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai adoré le mot « bouleversant », je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai adoré :D**

**_little-moi_ : Il est génial Breaking Dawn ! Je ne comprends pas tout, je ne suis pas assez bonne mais je pense que des quatre livres, c'est le meilleur ! Je voudrais bien te dire à quoi on ne s'attend pas mais je ne voudrais pas spoiler les autres... J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :P**

**_Athelas Mellyrn_ : Bonne idée d'inciter les gens à faire ça ! Continue... : P Merci pour ta review ! **

**_Likeasw__eet_ : Merci beaucoup !! **

**_Puky_ : Tu n'as pas lu la première en entier ? :( Bon bah au moins tu aimes et c'est un bon point ! Merci pour tes compliments ! **

**_LuckyPotterCullen _: Et tu n'as pas fini de le plaindre ! Il va être encore plus déboussolé avec ce que je vais lui faire subir... :P**

**Sinon, j'espère encore et toujours que cette suite vous plaira ! J'essaie de beaucoup écrire mais comme je vous l'ai dans le précédent chapitre, je lisais Breaking Dawn ( je l'ai malheureusement fini ! Je suis dégoutée... La Twilight Saga, c'est fini ! :( ) et en plus, j'essaie de réviser des cours, j'passe en seconde et ça m'fait un p'tit peu peur, bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! ;)**

**OOO**

**PDV de Bella**

Je venais de boucler mon sac, juste le strict nécessaire. Une brosse à dent, un mini-dentifrice, un petit savon, des sous-vêtements, un tee-shirt et surtout, tout l'argent de mon compte et mon billet d'avion. Je descendis, vis que Charlie était déjà au travail et sortis. Je démarrai ma Chevrolet, jetant un dernier regard à Forks et à ses alentours. Puis je me dirigeais vers l'autoroute conduisant au Sea-Tac, l'aéroport de Seattle. Mon vieux compagnon le gouffre s'ouvrit pour la première fois de la journée, Alice et moi avions pris la même route, pour le même aéroport, pour la même destination, dans mon rêve. Je ne devais pas pleurer, il ne fallait pas que je pleurasse, autrement, ma vision allait se brouiller et déjà que mes réflexes étaient plutôt lent... Argh ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il que tous les lieux et que toutes mes pensées me fissent penser à _eux_ ? À _lui_ ? Je respirai profondément, essayant de reprendre mon calme mais comment le pouvais-je alors qu'à chaque fois que je tournais la tête vers le côté passager, je le voyais lui. J'allais vraiment de plus en plus mal. Mais la pensée que tout allait bientôt être terminé me rasséréna.

Le soleil tapai contre le pare-brise de ma Chevrolet, et vu que je n'avais pas de climatisation et que je ne comptais pas ouvrir les fenêtres en raison de la pression de l'air, je remontai donc mes manches. Et alors que je remontais ma manche droite, je _la _sentis. Glaciale, en demi-lune. Je crus d'abord que je l'avais rêvée, j'y jetais un coup d'oeil, je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle était bien là, parfaitement cicatrisée, preuve presque irréfutable que mon hallucination était réelle. Je soupirai, maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Les Cullen ne voudraient quand même pas de moi, et lui non plus. Ils ne me connaissaient pas, et il ne le voulait pas.

Encore dans mes pensées, ce fut le bruit de plusieurs automobilistes klaxonnant à l'unisson qui me réveilla. Alerte, je vérifiais ma vitesse et les voitures derrière moi quand une voiture passa à toutes vitesses sur la voie opposée. C'est bon, je n'avais rien fait de mal...

OOO

**PDV d'Alice**

Après ma vision, je me saisis des clés de ma Porsche. Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle me suivirent jusqu'au garage alors qu'Edward, Rose et Emmett partaient en courant. Si jamais il y avait des embouteillages, ils seraient à même de la retenir le temps que nous arrivions. Dès que tout le monde fut dans la voiture, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, il n'était pas question de perdre une seule seconde. Je fixai la route, tout en continuant à accélérer. Je jetais un léger coup d'oeil au compteur, 220 km/h. Je pouvais pousser la belle jusqu'à 310 km/h. Je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais il fallait une première fois à tout, non ?

Je ne me serais jamais crue capable de faire cela pour une humaine, et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi les autres ne m'en avaient pas empêcher, pourquoi ils avaient suivis, pourquoi ils m'avaient même encouragée. Je ressentais quelque chose pour cette Bella, une sorte d'empathie très forte, comme si j'avais pu lui confier tous mes secrets et qu'elle avait pu la même chose. J'avais envie de la protéger, comme une petite soeur, j'en avais presque_ besoin_. Je ne voulais pas sa mort, je crois même que je ne désirais pas son sang ! Je désirais juste qu'elle fût vivante, et heureuse. Et c'est pour cela que je voyais l'aiguille du compteur s'agiter. Et c'est pour cela que je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sa ma jambe, me priant de me calmer, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'entendis Carlisle se racler la gorge pour que je ralentisse.

Je sentais que les autres n'étaient pas loin derrière, Edward en tête. Il courait plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et s'il arrivait avant ou en même temps que la voiture, ce ne serait pas plus mal, car je n'étais pas sûre que nous puissions la retenir sans user de notre force, sauf Edward, elle l'aimait. Enfin, d'après ma vision...

OOO

**PDV d'Edward**

Courir. Courir toujours plus vite, se dépasser. Mais pour quoi ? Pour cette fille ? Oui, une envie irrépressible d'arriver à temps, de ne pas la laisser partir en Italie, de ne pas la laisser mourir. Mais pourquoi ?! Cette envie prenait racine au fond de moi, plus profond encore que mon âme peut-être perdue à jamais, plus profond encore que l'amour que je ressentais pour ma famille. Je ne croyais pas aimer cette fille, je voulais juste la protéger de ce qui l'attendait. Je devais donc l'aimer d'une certaine façon. Argh... Mais que se passait-il dans ma tête ? Je n'aimais _pas_ cette fille ! Je ne la connaissais pas, et je ne voyais d'ailleurs pas comment elle aurait pu m'aimer moi, un parfait inconnu, un _monstre_ en réalité ! Je faisais tout en cela, en fait, pour Alice et Esmé. Alice ne voulait pas la laisser mourir comme ça, c'était elle qui, alors que étions exceptionnellement de sortie, avait vu cette fille se faire tuer par des vampires. C'était elle qui avait insisté, avec l'appui d'Esmé et de Carlisle, pour que nous lui portions secours et c'est ce que nous avions fait. Je le regrettais un peu, mais trop profond pour que j'y accordasse de l'importance, je savais que je remerciais Alice d'avoir ce don et de nous avoir poussé à la secourir. Esmé, elle, voyait en Bella une sorte de nouvelle fille qu'elle n'avait pu avoir. Tout comme elle voyait en nous ses enfants. Elle avait toujours été très compatissante, elle voulait toujours aidé les autres et cela la torturait de ne pas avoir pu aider cette fille. C'était pour tout cela que je me dépassais. Que je courais toujours plus vite. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

OOO

**PDV de Bella **

Je venais de laisser ma voiture dans un des nombreux parkings de l'aéroport, je n'avais pas besoin d'enregistrer de bagages : je n'en avais pas. Je passais tranquillement la douane et patientais dans la salle d'embarquement n°26. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une voix appela les passagers à embarquer, et j'obéis. Puis après avoir passé un quart d'heure à l'arrêt, dans un siège plus qu'inconfortable – surtout comparé aux sièges du dernier avion que j'avais pris, dans mon rêve -, nous décollâmes vers New York. Je me saisis d'un des magazines fournis par la compagnie aérienne et me mis à le décortiquer. Je connaissais presque par coeur le troisième des magazines entreposés devant moi quand j'arrivais à la dernière page, une interview d'un acteur. Edward Norton. Encore lui. Pour encore un autre film, l'Illusionniste. Brrr... Je prenais de profondes bouffées d'air, il ne fallait pas craquer, pas devant tous ces gens, pas maintenant, pas si près du but !

Cette fois-ci je le détaillais bien. Il n'était pas si mal que ça, mais rien à voir avec _Edward_. Il parlait bien, mais toujours rien à voir avec lui. Je passais au peigne fin l'article, en masochiste que je suis, quand me vint une nouvelle illumination. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Edward ! Même pas Carlisle, ni Jasper, ni Emmett, personne. Il était mien... Non, il avait été mien. Nuance, horripilante, horrible et douloureuse nuance.

Je jetai un regard à travers la fenêtre. La statue de la Liberté. On arrivait. Je regardais vaguement les gens qui se tenaient assis près de moi, des hommes et des femmes d'affaires pour la plupart, à la vue de leurs costumes et de leurs mallettes. Sauf derrière moi. Je sentais de légers coups de pieds. Je me retournai et observai le visage angélique d'un petit garçon, dans les cinq ans.

- Orlan ! Voyons, excuse-toi auprès de la dame. Je suis vraiment désolée madame, vous savez, ce vol a été très éprouvant pour un petit garçon de cet âge-là. M'expliqua une femme qui devait être sa mère.

- C'est bon, madame, ce n'est rien, dis-je.

Je me retournai subitement, une nouvelle vague de douleur. Orlan. Edward. Pourquoi_ eux_ ? Il ne manquait plus qu'un Monsieur ou une Madame Cullen ! Cette vague-ci fut trop forte. Elle comprenait toute la douleur accumulée et refoulée depuis le décollage. Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler, et un léger soubresaut de ma poitrine avant de reprendre le contrôle, mais pour combien de temps ?

Une hôtesse nous annonça que nous allions bientôt atterrir et nous servit tout le baratin habituel. Je me rassurais, dans quelques heures, je serais à Volterra.

OOO

**PDV d'Alice**

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin à Forks. Là, je m'étais enfin décidée à décélérer ; il fallait trouver son odeur, sa maison. Cela ne fut pas difficile. Je me garais juste devant chez elle et sortis en courant, il fallait l'empêcher de partir pour le Sea-Tac. Mais je ne voyais aucune voiture, je ne percevais aucun battement de coeur, aucun souffle dans cette petite maison. Je survolai les escaliers et arrivais dans sa chambre, vide. L'armoire était entrouverte, je l'ouvrais et vis qu'elle était encore pleine. Ouf' ! Elle n'était peut-être que partie faire des courses. Puis je me rappelais ma vision, elle n'avait pas de bagages avec elle, juste un tout petit sac. D'après moi, le strict nécessaire. Je quittais à toute vitesse sa chambre pour la salle de bain quand Esmé, Jasper et Carlisle entraient trop calmement à mon goût dans la pièce.

Dans la salle d'eau, la vérité me frappa. On l'avait raté, son nécessaire de toilette avait totalement disparu. Dépitée, je retournais voir ma famille, dans la chambre de Bella. Ils étaient assis tous debout autour de son lit, fascinés par ce qui se trouvait dessus. Je m'avançais en bousculant légèrement au passage Jazz et fixais à mon tour le lit. Il y avait trois enveloppes. Et donc trois destinataires : « Renée », « Charlie » et « Le Dr Cullen et sa famille ». Je comprenais qu'elle écrivît à sa mère et à son père, avant de mourir, mais à nous ? Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma famille, ils paraissaient tous décontenancés par cette enveloppe que personne n'osait toucher. Sauf Edward. Il regardait autour de lui, avec une impression de déjà vu sur le visage. Comme s'il connaissait cette pièce et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Son regard accrocha le mien, il avait peur, il était troublé, cela se lisait dans ses iris dorés.

Carlisle se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Très précautionneusement, il sortit une feuille, puis une autre, puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'il tînt sept feuilles A4 toutes entièrement écrites à la main et remplies. Puis il commença à lire.

- Chers Cullens, je suis désolée de vous embêter une nouvelle fois mais je devais vous écrire cette extrêmement longue lettre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Esmé, de ne pas t'avoir parlé, je sais combien tu aimes aider les autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer cette mascarade, je n'en pouvais plus, j'aurais préférer que vous ne me sauviez pas des griffes de Laurent, Victoria et James, les vampires. Ne vous voilez pas la face, vous êtes des vampires, je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je m'envole vers Volterra, dans le seul but de mourir, aux prises avec tes anciens amis Carlisle, les Volturri.

« Ooops je suis désolée, je vous tutoie tous, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop ? Cela fait tellement de temps que j'ai perdu l'habitude de vous vouvoyer. Bon, je continue. Je voulais vous raconter mon histoire, celle qui s'est passée entre nous. Rêve ou réalité parallèle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est la mienne.

Carlisle continua de lire l'histoire de cette jeune fille jusqu'à qu'elle parlât d'Edward. Là, il s'arrêta et regarda son fils, comme nous tous. Et pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité que les rôles soient inversés, que je pus lire ses pensées, il semblait perdu.

OOO

**PDV d'Edward**

Carslisle raconta l'histoire de Bella et s'arrêta quand elle me rencontra. Tout ce qu'elle disait me sembler si familier, mais si étranger. Toute ma famille me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'allais perdre le contrôle, que j'allais devenir fou. Je leur fis signe que tout allait bien et mon père reprit. Son histoire était bouleversante, et à la vue des taches d'encres et des bosselettes sur les feuilles, elle avait pleuré tout en nous écrivant. Je m'en voulais, je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire pleurer une femme. J'essayais de me ressaisir, qu'y pouvais-je ? Je ne la connaissais _**pas**_ !

- « ... Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours cette première nuit ensemble. Charlie était en bas, j'étais toute excitée par la journée que je venais de passer, et Edward m'avait proposé de me rejoindre. J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et à peine l'avais-je fait que j'entendis un rire derrière mon dos. Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque ! Mais il me releva et m'aida à m'installer sur mon lit. Je suis allée me préparer et comme je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être élégante pour aller dormir, je revins dans ma chambre les cheveux mouillés et attachés, et dans un vieux jogging, ce qu'Edward me fit remarquer ! Puis je me suis glissée sous ma couette et tout en restant par-dessus ma couette, ne voulant pas me frigorifier, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me chanter ma berceuse. Il l'avait composé lui-même, pour moi...

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle ne s'arrêta pas, mais certains me regardèrent quand même assez bizarrement, surtout Rose. Je tournai la tête vers la porte et la vis arriver, les joues rosies par le plaisir, les cheveux à peine séchés, et dans son vieux survêtement. C'était assez comique mais elle était belle, belle de cette joie qui émanait d'elle, belle, tout simplement. Rien à voir avec la beauté de Rosalie, ni avec celle d'aucun autre vampire, elle était humainement sublime. Désirable. Pas comme un vampire peut désirer une femme, mais plutôt comme un _homme_ peut désirer une femme.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Je détournais le regard de la porte pour fixer Carlisle, puis je déviais sur le lit. Elle de nouveau là, mais j'y étais moi aussi. Toujours dans la même tenue, le rose de ses joues toujours omniprésent. Elle prétendait ne pas pouvoir dormir avec moi à côté. Je lui proposais donc de partir, la peur envahit d'un coup ses prunelles marron chocolat, elle me suppliai de rester. J'obéissais donc, trop égoïste pour partir. Et j'entonnais la berceuse en question, et elle s'endormit dans mes bras glacés, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward ? Ça va ? Me tira Alice de mes rêves.

- Euh... Oui, oui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu ce dont elle parle, dis-je.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas vécu ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas venu à Forks sans nous le dire rejoindre cette fille ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Non, mais je me sens bizarre. C'est comme si j'avais eu une vision, avec le son, de ce qui s'est passé d'après elle. Des détails qu'elle n'a pas mentionné.

- Hum... Ce qu'elle nous raconte est peut-être arrivé, déclara Carlisle. Mais comment cela se fait-il que personne ne s'en souvienne ?

- Je ne sais pas, par contre, je pense que la seule chose à faire est de partir pour Volterra, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, nous dit Emmett.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir tout court ! S'exclamèrent Esmé et Alice.

Puis tout s'enchaîna à une grande vitesse, nous retournâmes à Seattle le plus vite possible et nous prîmes l'avion pour New York, puis pour Florence. Dans l'avion, Edward finit de nous lire la lettre de Bella, à voix basse, de manière à ce que seuls les vampires présents, c'est à dire seulement nous, puissent entendre ce qu'il disait.

OOO

**PDV de Bella**

Il était trois heures du matin quand le taxi me déposa Piazza dei Priori, la place de l'horloge, à Volterra. J'aurais du être là deux heures plus tôt, mais un fichu contrôle technique avait pris lpus de temps que prévu à New York.

La lune était pleine, mais une partie de la place restait dans l'ombre des ténèbres. Il n'y avait personne, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les lumières. Je soupirai et payai sa course au taxi. Je repérais la ruelle où Edward s'était posté quand il avait voulu se suicider, dans mon rêve, et m'y dirigeais. Il y faisait trop sombre pour que j'eus pu retrouver la trappe. Je soupirai à nouveau...

- Je t'aime, Edward...

Puis je me laissai glisser contre le mur de la ruelle. La tête entre les genoux, de légères larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux. J'y étais. J'allais enfin en finir de cette lancinante douleur. Charlie avait du trouver ma lettre, il avait du prévenir Renée et peut-être même les Cullen, qui sait ?

J'entendis des pas. Quelqu'un se dirigeai vers moi, pas vraiment pressé, mais pas vraiment calme non plus. Je ne relevai pas la tête, à quoi bon ? Si c'était un Volturri, il allait passer son chemin.

- Bella ? Bella Cullen ? Demanda une voix incertaine.

Bella Cullen, qui pouvait bien m'appeler ainsi ? Je sortis subitement ma tête d'entre mes genoux et fixai mon interlocuteur. Il était assez grand, je ne voyais pas très bien son visage, il était tout encapuchonné dans un grand manteau bordeaux. Un Volturri. Il se pencha plus en avant vers moi et je pus mieux le voir. Il était plus chétif qu'il n'y paraissait, il avait de grand yeux en amandes, montrant son inquiétude, ses prunelles étaient d'onyx, un onyx très profond, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

- Orlan ? M'exclamai-je, trop surprise pour m'empêcher de crier dans la nuit noire.

- Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le soleil va se lever dans quelques heures ! Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, si tu t'exposes au soleil tu vas briller et je ne crois pas qu'Aro te laissera la vie sauve tu sais...

- Mais Orlan, écoute bien ! J'ai un coeur qui bat, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis de nouveau humaine et personne ne se souvient de moi et des Cullen. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus à Forks !

- Bella, arrête de raconter des bêtises, je fais des efforts mais je n'entends rien, tu me fais une blague, hein ? Où sont-ils ?

- Arrête, je ne rigole pas, sinon je ne serais pas là, je serais avec Edward. Je te dis qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi, comme si j'avais rêver tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Je me suis même faite attaquer par James et ses acolytes, sauf que c'était à Seattle et que je ne sais pas pourquoi, les Cullen sont venus à ma rescousse. Je suis là pour mourir Orlan.

- Attends, je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé... Depuis quelques mois, Caïus nous fait des cachoteries et Aro le laisse faire, il a décidé de lui laisser plus de libertés. Caïus traîne beaucoup avec Nola, Jane, Alec et deux nouvelles : Livia et Ligeia. Elles ont le même pouvoir que Nola, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Mais je croyais que...

- Moi aussi, Bells, moi aussi. Tu es un vampire, suis-moi, nous allons aller trouver Aro.

- Non, je préfère appeler Carlisle...

- Bells, je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution, viens.

J'étais un vampire, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être ! Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, les grognements quand James a voulu me tuer, ils venaient de moi, pourquoi j'entendais ce que disaient les Cullen à l'hôpital, pourquoi j'étais devenue plus agile en sport et pourquoi subitement, je comprenais les gens, en faisant preuve de beaucoup de compassion, j'entendais leurs pensées.

Je suivis Orlan en courant, en courant comme un vampire, en courant avec ma nature, en courant pour qu'_ils_ se souvinssent.

OOO

**PDV d'Alice**

Nous arrivâmes à trois et quart du matin à Volterra, sur la place de l'horloge. La sublime Ferrari 599 GTB rouge que nous avions emprunté à l'aéroport allait particulièrement vite, un avantage quand on est pressé. Rosalie, Carlisle et Emmett étaient restés à Seattle. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils soient là, au contraire d'Edward, qu'elle aimait, de Jasper, qui pourrait l'apaiser, d'Esmé, qui pourrait aider, et de moi, qui pourrais voir si elle changeait d'avis. Je n'avais pas eu de vision d'elle de tout le voyage, j'avais pourtant essayé de me concentrer, en vain.

Nous sortîmes à vitesse vampirique de la belle italienne rouge et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ruelle de ma vision. Elle était vide mais son odeur était fraîche, et accompagnée d'une autre, inconnue. Affolés, nous nous mîmes à leur poursuite. Edward prit les devant, mais nous n'étions pas loin derrière.

OOO

**PDV d'Edward**

_Son_ odeur était là, toute fraîche, toute proche. Mêlée à celle de cet _autre_. Un Volturri. Qui d'autre ? La chasse était interdite dans la cité.

Son histoire m'avait touché, au plus profond de moi. Je savais qu'elle était réelle, que tout ce qu'elle avait dit s'était réellement déroulé. Cela me fit sourire, tout en courant à sa recherche. Je courais avec mon coeur, j'étais tombé en admiration devant son écriture maladroite, ses larmes séchées par le temps, et que j'avais, à contre-coeur, provoquées. Je voulais qu'elle me racontât tout. Tout ce que j'avais raté, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, avec ou sans moi. Je courais pour assouvir ce désir, je courais pour qu'elle m'aide à me souvenir d'elle, de _nous_.

**OOO**

**Alors ?? Revieeews Pleaaase ! Again XD **

**J'ai alterné les PDV de Bella, Alice et Edward parce que je pensais ça un peu indispensable pour tout comprendre et vous tenir en haleine ! :P J'ai choisi Alice parce qu'elle était très proche de Bella, elle représente en quelque sorte le narrateur extérieur dans l'histoire Bella/Edward, enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois ! Vous avez vu, il est perturbé notre Edward ? :P**

**Je voulais aussi dire que le film dont je parle dans le 1er chapitre ( Le Voile des Illusions, qui est aussi le titre de ma fic ) existe vraiment, qu'il est vraiment géniaaaal et qu'il passe en ce moment sur Canal, pour ceux qui l'ont ! Ensuite, je me suis dit que comme j'écoute de la musique en écrivant, je pourrais vous donner les titres des chansons qui m'inspirent, les voici : **

**We Are – Ana ( BO de Spiderman 2 )**

**I Kissed A Girl – Kate Perry**

**The Sharpest Lives – MCR ( My Chemical Romance )**

**Mama – MCR**

**This Is How I Disappear – MCR**

**Beat It – Fall Out Boy**

**Take A Bow – Muse**

**Hysteria – Muse**

**Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

**House Of Wolves – MCR**

**Can't Get Me Down – Lo-Ball**

**It's Not Over – Chris Daughtry**

**Fighter – Christina Aguilera**

**The End – MCR**

**Sleep – MCR**

**I'm Not Okay – MCR**

**The Ghost Of You - MCR**

**Je suis pas du tout fan de rock. Naan, pas du tout ! :P Et je suis pas du tout totalement tarée de MCR, pas du tout. Bon, j'arrête. J'ai beaucoup trop raconté ma vie sur ce chapitre, non ? **


	4. 4 : Essuyer Les Larmes

**Coucou ! Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce dernier et long chapitre ! Car comme je l'ai précisé dans un racontage de life, je suis en seconde !! Et j'ai beaucoup de boulot ! --' Je m'attendais quand même à plus de reviews, mais je vous pardonne, et si vous voulez une autre fic de ma part, il va falloir vous lâcher ! :P**

**_bella-for-edward_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;)**

**_ptitebella45_ : :P Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu as repris ton souffle ! ;)**

**_likeasweet_ : Désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas pris ton idée, j'avais déjà la mienne ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Même si je crois avoir été sadique sur ce coup ! **

**_Puky_ : Oui oui j'ai lu Breaking Dawn en anglais et j'ai été un peu déçue par la fin, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus théâtral, mais j'ai quand même adoré ! C'est le meilleur des 4 ! Je ne me considère pas comme vraiment très forte en anglais même si mes copines me disent le contraire. **

**_LuckyPotterCullen_ : Happy or unhappy ? That's the question ! XD Je ne sais plus quel est son pouvoir en fait... Je crois que c'est un peu comme celui de Jane, enfin, je crois que c'est écris dans ma précédente fic ! Désolée de te faire chercher --'**

**_tueuse-en-serie-joke_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je sais qu'elles sont courtes mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à faire de très très longues fics, même si j'essaie ! Je crois d'ailleurs que je viens d'écrire le plus long chapitre de ma mini-saga ! XD**

**Bon, je vous remercie tous et toutes de lire ma fic, et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas, ainsi que le reste ! Les phrases en anglais sont traduites à la fin !**

**OOO**

**PDV de Bella**

Je sentais ma force revenir. Je me sentais redevenir moi, un vampire. A mesure que je courais, je reprenais forme, je reprenais espoir. Je voyais ma peau pâlir, mes foulées s'enchaîner toujours plus rapidement et ma vue s'affiner. Je ne sentais plus les battements de mon coeur, mais je sentais des odeurs. Des humains, des vampires. J'exultai. Je redevenais moi, le voile de l'illusion était levé. Enfin, pour moi. Et c'est sûrement pour cela que je n'étais pas complète : une partie en moi manquait à l'appel, _eux_. C'était à moi qu'incombait cette lourde tache : lever leur voile.

Orlan courait en tête mais à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la résidence des Volturri, il se stoppa, net. Il se retourna vivement vers moi, un sourire d'excitation aux lèvres. Je ne l'aurais pas aussi bien connu, je pense que j'aurais eu peur de lui.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

- Tu ne sens pas ? Dit-il, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

Je me concentrais, cherchant ce à quoi Orlan faisait référence. Je prenais de grandes bouffées d'air et la nouvelle me frappa en pleine poitrine, et au même moment, plusieurs coups de vent filèrent près de moi. Je souris, à l'image de mon ami Volturri.

Je me raclai la gorge et observais les formes qui se dessinaient devant mes yeux.

- Bella ? Écarte-toi de ce vampire ! Me cria Alice.

- Effectivement, Bells, il se trame quelque chose de bizarre à Volterra, me dit Orlan.

- Alice, calme-toi, c'est Orlan, un ami. Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Nous avons trouvé ta lettre. Nous voulons savoir ce que tu sais, nous savons que ce que tu as vécu est réel mais nous ne savons pas comment le prouver, m'expliqua Edward.

Wow. Ce mot était bien trop faible pour décrire le flot d'émotion qui ruisselait en moi. Ils savaient que je n'avais pas menti, et ils voulaient tout connaître,_ il_ le voulait ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire et si j'avais pu pleurer, avec des larmes réelles, je l'aurais fait, je me serais volontiers jetée dans ses bras, mais qu'allaient-ils penser ? Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, il me fallait juste dégomer quelques Volturri, où est le problème ? Hum... C'est vrai, ils sont extrêmement puissant, mais avec Orlan, Edward, Alice & Jazz à mes côtés, nous avions nos chances.

Orlan raconta ce qu'il savait aux Cullen, et nous nous sourîmes, comment ne pas le faire ? Une joie et une euphorie presque palpable flottait dans l'air. Pas à pas, je m'approchais d'Edward, toujours prudente, m'attendant à une rebuffade, j'essayais de lire dans la lave incandescente de ses iris. Il me voyait encore humaine, il me voyait encore comme il m'avait vu pour la première fois, l'odeur hyper-alléchante en moins. Il ne paraissait pas près de me repousser, au contraire, il ouvrit légèrement l'espace de ses bras et comme si nous ne nous étions quitté que quelques heures auparavant, je me précipitai vers lui, enfouissant ma tête dans sa chemise. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces, comme s'il allait partir d'un moment à un autre. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mes cheveux, je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille : « Bella, je me souviens... ». Je me décollai brutalement de lui, le fixant émerveillée, et je remontais mes mains au niveau de sa nuque, l'attirant vers moi. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses magnifiques oreilles, puis ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes. Formant un tango endiablé, nous ne pouvions nous décoller, aucun de nous n'avait besoin de reprendre son souffle et ce fut Edward qui stoppa la danse.

Il criait. Il hurlait de douleur, tout comme les personnes présentes autour de moi. Je regardais autour de moi, paniquée, et sentis sa présence, dans un recoin. Elle souriait de son petit sourire carnassier, heureuse de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Exaspérée, emplie de rage, je la fixais et laissais libre cour à mon pouvoir, oubliant toute notion de bien ou de mal, je perçus juste un cri, suraigu et plaintif, avant de voir un tas de chair blanche. J'avais réduis Jane en bouillie. Je regardais les gens autour de moi, ils se relevaient, me regardant, terrifiés de ce que je pourrais leur faire. Tout ce qu'il restait de Jane était un petit tas de membres et quelques vêtements déchirés mais plus les secondes passaient, elle se reformait, comme tout vampire. Tout le monde paraissait réellement effrayé, au plus haut point. Je me tournais alors vers Edward, le plus près de moi.

- Edward, n'aie pas peur, je ne vous ferez jamais rien, ce n'est rien, tu sais...

- Ne nous approche pas, Bella ! Nous ne voulons plus de toi, nous partons, ne reviens jamais vers nous ! Me cria au visage Alice.

- Orlan ?! M'exclamai-je.

- Ils ont raison de faire cela, Bella, tu n'es qu'un aimant à problèmes, me dit mon meilleur ami.

J'avais l'impression de revivre un cauchemar encore bien net dans mon esprit, le jour où Edward m'avait quittée. Sauf que cette fois, Alice et Orlan étaient de la partie. Sans oublier Esmé et Jasper qui se dirigeaient vers Alice. Mes deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient toujours été, ceux qui ont toujours critiqué le départ brutal d'Edward après mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Ils décidaient finalement de me laisser à leur tour, d'imiter _cette_ attitude.

Je restais là, hébétée, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, me laissant sur place. Aucun d'eux ne se retourna, aucun ne me lança de regard compatissant, ni de mots encourageant, rien. Ils partirent loin de moi, comme si je n'avais été qu'une inconnue croisée sur un trottoir bondé. Comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir, je n'avais toujours été qu'un être insignifiant, même en tant que vampire, même avec tous mes pouvoirs. Même avec toute la puissance du monde, je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi des êtres aussi parfaits qu'Orlan et les Cullen auraient pu vouloir de moi.

Je soupirai, acte inutile, et avançais dans le noir aussi clair que le jour pour moi. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais, à pars que j'étais à Volterra, en Italie, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, toujours aussi triste. Petit à petit, le noir s'obscurcit, se transformant en une sorte de purée de pois jusqu'à que je puisse plus rien voir, ni rien sentir. Je me stoppais alors et me concentrais, il fallait que je trouvasse la raison de ce phénomène. Je finis, après plusieurs esprits humains endormis, par trouver un esprit intéressant. Un vampire, j'essayais d'aller plus avant, de savoir ce qu'elle savait mais tout se brouillait en moi, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Et la dernière chose que je pus voir, ce fut mon visage, fermant les yeux, somnolant, et celui d'une jeune fille, souriant.

OOO

- Bells ? Bella, réveille-toi ! Me cria une voix. Tu vas être en retard !

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux quand quelqu'un – sûrement la mystérieuse voix – alluma la lumière de ce qui devait être ma chambre. Je regardais autour de moi, cette chambre me disait vaguement quelque chose, enfin, surtout les meubles. C'étaient ceux que j'avais à Phoenix, dans ma chambre. Mais cette pièce n'était définitivement pas ma chambre de Phoenix, oh non !

Par contre, la personne devant moi vivait à Phoenix. Renée. Comment n'avais-je pas pu reconnaître la voix de ma propre mère ? Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait enrouée, enfin, elle devait être malade.

- Allez, lève-toi ! Pour une fois que je te materne, je vais en profiter ! Me dit-elle tout en ouvrant mes volets et me retirant ma couette.

- Maman, où suis-je ? Tentai-je, sachant très bien qu'elle allait me prendre pour une folle, mais je devais savoir.

- Voyons Bella, tu es à Jacksonville, nous habitons ici depuis deux mois avec Phil ! Il travaille ici désormais, tu ne te rappelles pas ? En plus, aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée ma chèrie, tu dois aller au lycée.

Okay, donc cette fois les Volturri ont fait fort cette fois ! Il va encore falloir que je les retrouve, ou alors je vais directement à Volterra, oui, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution mais pour l'instant, je devais aller au lycée et mener une vie on ne peut plus normale, enfin, j'allais essayer. L'avantage, c'était que désormais, je savais que j'étais un vampire, que j'avais bel et bien mes pouvoirs enfouis au fond de moi. Et je ne comptais pas laisser quelqu'un me faire douter. Oh non !

Donc, au final, j'allais au lycée. Le même regard que celui que j'avais reçu à mon arrivée à Forks, sans les vampires qui m'ignoraient sublimement. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Jusqu'à ce que je _l'_aperçus. Elle était là, au beau milieu d'autres élèves, souriant et rigolant avec eux, comme si elle avait été humaine.

Elle était sublime, comme dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux ébènes virevoltaient autour de son petit visage, sa peau était un petit peu bronzée, juste de quoi la faire passer pour « normale ». Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais prenait toute la place par sa joie de vivre et son entrain. Tout le monde devait la prendre pour une fille sympa, moi, je savais ce qu'elle était réellement. Un vampire, de la pire espèce. Un Volturri. C'était son visage que j'avais vu avant de sombrer, c'était de sa faute si je me retrouvais dans cette situation. Ce devait être Livia, ou Ligeia. Je n'en savais rien, je ne connaissais aucune des deux, mais je savais pourquoi elle était là. Pour me surveiller, ou pour me tuer. Ou peut-être même les deux. La mission n'allait être que plus dangereuse à effectuer : il fallait passer la barrière que formait ce vampire en pleine possession de ses mouvements, puis enfin combattre les Volturri. Je réalisais alors à quel point la tache allait être ardue, surtout sans soutien, et sans pouvoir. Je décidai donc de m'entraîner à développer mes pouvoirs, à les faire ressurgir des tréfonds de mon âme.

Deux mois passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. J'occupai mon temps libre à m'exercer, je n'avais pas essayé de me lier d'amitié avec des jeunes de mon âge, à quoi bon ? J'allais bientôt devoir les quitter. La vampire, j'appris par la suite qu'elle s'appelait Livie. Ce devait être Livia au final. Cette dernière essaya à maintes reprises de sympathiser avec moi mais après plusieurs regards noirs et rebuffades, elle abandonna, dépitée, _Aro ne va pas être content _! Ai-je pu lire dans ses pensées, au bout de quelques semaines.

Cette fille me faisait un peu pitié, quand même. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment méchante, je crois qu'Aro et toute sa clique lui ont fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau. Ils doivent bien avoir dans leurs rangs un vampire capable de faire cela, non ? Je n'en savais rien, _nous_ n'en avions jamais parlé.

Un jour, entre deux entraînements, je me décidai à aller vérifier quelque chose sur un annuaire en ligne : existaient-ils ou pas ? Je ne doutai pas de leur existence dans _mon_ monde, mais dans celui-là, là où les Volturri ont bouleversé l'équilibre des choses. Je tapai « Carlisle Cullen » dans l'endroit approprié et cliquai sur « entrée ». Pendant quelques secondes l'ordinateur chercha mon beau-père et finit par le trouver, dans la banlieue d'Anchorage, en Alaska. Ils devaient mener une vie sympathique, chassant dans les forêts avoisinantes et allant au lycée comme n'importe quels adolescents. Je soupirai à nouveau, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je pensais à eux.

J'étais dans ma voiture, une vieille Chevrolet noire, cette fois-ci. Elle était quand même plus récente que celle que Jake avait retapé pour moi... J'allumai la radio et baissai la fenêtre, il faisait une de ces chaleurs, même en février ! A Forks, nous aurions été sous la neige, je paris... Raah ! IL fallait arrêter de penser à cette ville, car bien que je savais que j'allais bientôt tout revoir, comme avant, je ne pouvais y penser sans que la brèche de mon coeur ne s'ouvrît. Et _cette_ chanson ne faisait que remuer un peu plus le couteau dans ma plaie. _Innocence_ ...

Et comme d'habitude quand j'écoute cette chanson, mes larmes coulèrent, à l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer comme une humaine, mon entraînement fonctionnait bien et je recouvrais peu à peu toutes mes capacités, parfois en mieux. J'arrivai et me garai devant mon lycée. Je coupai le contact et posai ma tête contre le volant, laissant la radio allumée.

Je me remémorai tout ce que c'était passé ces dernières années, encore. Sa rencontre, sa famille, James, son départ, la bataille, Salem, Roseville, l'amnésie, Volterra, Jacksonville. De problèmes en problèmes. Il fallait se ressaisir ! Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, pas maintenant ! Je recouvrais mes pouvoirs, et j'en apprenais la puissance. Je pouvais contrôler les cerveaux et toutes les parties du corps, mais j'étais aussi en quelque sorte un bouclier, et c'est pour cela que je me demandais comment Livia, Ligeia et Nola ont pu m'atteindre, enfin, en partie. J'avais ma propre théorie : mon esprit ne laissait personne entrer pour lire mes pensées ou me faire du mal mais en ce qui concernait les illusions, il laissait faire. C'était ce qui me paraissait le plus plausible, et le meilleur aussi pour moi, certains auraient tout simplement me dire que j'avais tout rêvé mais je savais très bien que c'était impossible ! Comment pourrais-je lire dans les pensées et aller à une vitesse impressionnante si tout cela avait été faux ?!

Encore une horrible journée de cours à passer aux côtés des pimbêches du lycée, dont Livia faisait partie intégrante, elle en était même le centre de gravité si l'on peut dire... Je m'étais finalement décidée à rester avec elle, par souci de commodité. Elles ne me demandaient rien de particulier, juste de dire deux-trois mots par-ci par-là, ce qui me suffisait amplement et je crois que c'était réciproque. Leurs conversations étaient tout le temps orientées vers les garçons ou la mode, deux sujets qui ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment. Tout le temps, sauf aujourd'hui. Étant en première, certaines avaient déjà eu des rapports sexuels, et voilà qu'elles se mettaient à comparer... J'essayai de les ignorer quand elles réalisèrent que j'étais présente.

- Et toi, Bella ? Tu l'as fait ? Me demanda Chelsea, avide de renseignements.

- Euh..., commençai-je, confuse, voir même honteuse. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, Livia connaissait la vérité, mais pas les autres, et ç'aurait été trop compliqué à expliquer. Non, en fait non. Je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains...

- Nooon ! S'écria Livia, ouvrant de grands yeux, elle était vraiment excellente comme actrice. Je ne te crois pas, tu as rougis, comment s'appelait-il ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

- Non, je vous jure les filles, je...

- Bellaaa ! Dis-nous ! On le répètera pas ! Promis ! S'acharnait Chelsea.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et leur jetais à chacune un regard apeuré, cherchant l'aide précieuse d'une alliée, mais aucune d'elles ne pensait à mon bien. Mon regard se porta à plusieurs reprises sur le visage de Chelsea, mon bourreau. Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre à propos d'elle, son sourire que je croyais avide de renseignements l'était en fait de me voir souffrir, le plus possible. Le bleu nuit tant recherché et tant admiré dans le lycée n'en était pas un. En y regardant de plus près, j'aurai juré y décelai du pourpre, je dirai même un rouge sang par petites taches au fond de l'iris. Elle était des _leurs_, elle aussi. J'étais donc plus dangereuse que ce que je pensais, mais cela ne me rassurait en aucun cas. Je détaillais les trois autres filles du groupe, aucune d'elle ne paraissait appartenir au clan italien. Ouf', j'eus pris peur d'avoir plus d'adversaires que prévu.

Finalement, je décidai de mener en bateau les deux Volturri, j'allais leur faire sonner l'alerte, je voulais qu'Aro se préparât, qu'il sût que je savais. Pourquoi ? Je voulais simplement avoir un adversaire à ma hauteur finale, je connaissais l'ampleur de mon pouvoir, enfin, de celui que je détenais à présent, il pouvait peut-être encore évoluer, qui sait ?

- Bah c'était cet été, j'étais chez mon père en vacances, à Forks près de Seattle, et puis je l'ai rencontré, il m'a aimé, je l'ai aimé, et on l'a fait, expliquai-je, tout en fixant tour à tour Chelsea et Livia.

- Oooh ! Et il s'appelait comment ? Me demanda Chelsea, essayant de me faire revenir sur mes conclusions qu'elle avait deviné.

- Edward ... Masen, finis-je, appuyant encore plus mon savoir.

- Ah, fit Livia. Et c'était bien ?

- Ça, c'est trop personnel. Et toi, Livie, c'était comment la première fois ? La lançai-je.

Et mon plan réussi, en partie. Chelsea continua de me fixer soupçonneusement pendant toute la durée de la pause déjeuner, alors que Livia s'étendait sur ses ébats. Le soir-même, elles appelèrent Aro, je le sus en lisant leurs pensées, mon pouvoir me permettait de les lire à distance, et de plus en plus loin.

Le soir, dans mon lit, je repensais à la conversation de l'après-midi – je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, puisque je ne pouvais pas dormir. Et par enchaînement, je repensais à _cette_ nuit, ainsi qu'à toutes les suivantes que nous avions passé chez _nous_. Je rougis, enfin, si j'avais réellement pu, j'aurais rougi. Et de nouveau par enchaînement, j'éclatai d'un rire silencieux aux blagues d'Emmett sur notre vie sexuelle à Edward et à moi, blagues qui ne m'avaient pas vraiment faites rire sur le coup mais qui me manquaient désormais. La mélancolie et la nostalgie m'envahissaient quand je tournais la tête vers mon radio-réveil : minuit. Je souris, j'avais passé plus de deux heures à ressasser ma vie avec _eux_. Puis, à pas feutrés, je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre, l'ouvris et partis en direction du parc municipal. Je faisais cela toutes les nuits depuis mon « arrivée » à Jacksonville. Et je commençais à me familiariser à tous les sons, à ne pas me formaliser du bruit des pattes d'un écureuil effrayé sur le tronc d'un chêne.

OOO

J'allais embarquer dans l'avion quand les informations attirèrent mon attention. Les visages de deux jeunes filles apparurent sur l'écran. « On vient de nous signaler la disparitionde deux jeunes filles dans l'Est de Jacksonville : Chelsea Daniels et Livie DiNardo. Elles ont été aperçues pour la dernière à la sortie de leur lycée... »

Je souris, rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, à cette information. Ils ne retrouveront jamais Livia et Chelsea. Je les avais détruites, littéralement. Un feu brûlait dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier malfamé de Jacksonville, personne ne s'en soucierait, et personne ne retrouverait mes anciennes camarades hypocrites et malveillantes.

OOO

Je posais enfin un pied à Volterra, après tant de jours d'entraînements. De nuit, bien sûr, ma peau rayonnée un petit peu d'après moi mais je crois que les humains ne voient toujours rien. D'un pas assuré, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée secrète, et pénétrais à toute vitesse dans la forteresse. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'arrêtai et recherchai Nola, car là où elle se trouvait, la solution à tous mes problèmes y était aussi. Je le trouvai facilement et courus dans sa direction, tous mes sens en alerte. Je sentais différentes présences autour de Nola, ainsi que partout dans la forteresse, je n'avais pas vraiment peur de mourir. De toutes façons, pour moi, si je devais faillir à ma mission, je préférais mourir ! A quoi bon vivre sans Edward et sans ma famille ?

Je défonçais porte après porte, oubliant toute notion de politesse ou de bienséance que ces vampires chérissaient tant. Je sentais derrière moi la présence de différents vampires – des gardes ainsi que des Volturri d'après moi -, mais je courais bien plus vite qu'eux, me faufilant là où je pouvais pour atteindre mon but. Mes foulées se faisaient régulières et longues, mais à la fois plus rapide que celles d'un guépard. Je courais pour qu'ils se souviennent, pour que ma vie redeviennent comme elle était avant : simple et merveilleuse. C'était à la fois beaucoup et peu demandé. Mais je tenais à _cette_ vie, et je l'aurais de nouveau.

Dans une entrée fracassante, je pénétrais dans la salle, sous les yeux étonnés de Ligeia, Nola, Jane et Alec. Les trois derniers se mirent en position d'attaque, entourant Ligeia, la protégeant de moi. Mes poursuivants arrivèrent tôt à ma hauteur. J'entendais leurs grognements et leurs pensées à la fois, et me mis à sourire, du même sourire que lorsque je tuais les deux Volturri.

_Isabella Cullen... Je croyais pourtant que nous la contrôlions... Pourvu qu'elle ne trouve pas Orlan... Il faut l'éliminer avant qu'elle ne nous élimine, ou qu'elle ne parle avec Ligeia... _

Jane. Elle a du oublier que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées, à moins que j'eus oublier de le mentionner... ! En tout cas, elle m'avait fourni plus d'informations que je n'en demandais. Je les sentais près à me sauter dessus, Félix en mourait d'envie et cela m'étonnait qu'il ne l'eut pas déjà fait. Tant pis, je me concentrais de nouveau, mais cette fois pour faire quelque chose d'unique pour moi, l'illusion. J'en créais une, unique, dans laquelle ils seront perdus, ils ne me verront plus, mais moi, je pourrais les voir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils furent tous dans le brouillard, sauf Ligeia, je la gardais pour moi, je voulais lui parler, faire des pires craintes de Jane une réalité. Je m'asseyais près de la jeune fille apeurée et sur la défensive, essayant de prendre un air rassurant, en vain, je sentais bien que la rage de vaincre et de se venger était toujours omniprésente dans mes iris dorés.

- Ligeia, je m'appelle Bella, je ne te veux aucun mal. Ne fait rien, juste parle-moi, et dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu leur obéis ?

- Je... Ils m'ont dit que toi et les tiens vous alliez tuer tous les humains, ou les garder pour vous et qu'après, nous n'aurons plus de sangs. Ils m'ont dit que vous vouliez aussi nous tuer, tous.

- Ligeia, c'est faux, tu m'entends ? Ce sont les Volturri les « méchants » de l'histoire. Moi et les miens, nous sommes les gentils. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, mais du sang animal et nous vivons parmi les humains en pacifiques.

Je m'efforçais de lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée tout en utilisant des mots simple, elle semblait avoir à peine douze ans, et encore toute l'innocence de la jeunesse, au contraire de Jane qui l'avait perdu en même temps que son humanité.

- Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé ? Vas-y Ligeia, n'aie pas peur, essayai-je de la rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression de tout faire comme si je le voulais mais sans en avoir envie, c'était bizarre. Tu es du bon côté, alors ? Me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux tristes d'enfant.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, suis-moi, nous allons aller chercher Orlan, c'est un ami.

- Orlan ?! C'est un méchant ! Il a voulu me faire du mal...

- Non, il a été... Contrôlé. Comme toi tu l'as été, au départ. Depuis quand as-tu... Repris conscience ?

- Hier soir.

Je commençais à comprendre leur petit manège, ils voulaient nous désunir totalement et ils avaient plusieurs clés : Livia, Ligeia et Chelsea. Deux ont été éliminées et une est sous mon contrôle, ils ne pouvaient plus rien. Je compris aussi le genre de pouvoir qu'avait Chelsea : elle manipulait les relations et les sentiments des gens, c'est pour cela qu'Orlan m'a si soudainement haït, tout comme Esmé, Alice, Jasper et Edward. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle la jeune Ligeia pensait les Volturri bons.

Je pris la jeune fille par la main et l'entraînait dans les couloirs de la forteresse de Volterra, cherchant à capter l'esprit de mon ami. Elle semblait paniquée à la vue de tous les vampires au regard vide et marchant pour certains droit dans les murs, alors que cela provoquait chez moi l'hilarité.

Les couloirs ressemblaient à de vrais labyrinthes, je ne savais où donner de la tête quand je perçus un son, léger, envoûtant, un chant.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me. _

Je reconnaissais cette chanson, il me la chantait parfois, le soir, quand je repensais à Edward, quand il était encore à Salem. _My Immortal_, d'Evanescence. Il adorait ce groupe, cette chanteuse aux allures de vampire et à la voix envoutante. Je suivais la chanson, et arrivais devant une porte qui avait du être gardée, à la vu des deux vampires en armes avançant inexorablement contre les murs en pierres. J'ouvrais la porte d'une pression et découvris Orlan, en position foetal contre un pan du mur, les yeux plus noir que les âmes des jumeaux maléfiques réunies. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis notre dernière rencontre...

- Orlan ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est Bells, _You wiped my tears away _ ! Finis-je en me forçant à rire.

- Bells... Bells ! Il faut partir, et vite ! Ils... Ils ont des pouvoirs inimaginés, et elle ! Surtout elle ! S'écria-t-il, affolé.

- Calme-toi, ils sont hors d'état de nuire, et Ligeia était sous leur joug, elle ne pouvait rien faire à pars obéir, défendis-je la jeune fille qui me serrait de plus en plus la main.

- Hum... Il nous faut partir, et ne rien laisser derrière nous, Bells, sinon ils recommenceront et ce sera la guerre, et la fin des vampires libres. Que leur as-tu fait ?

- Ils sont dans les vappes, j'ai un pouvoir très... Multi-tache. Sauf que je ne peux pas faire de feu, désolée.

- Pas grave, on peut en trouver dans presque toutes les ailes de la forteresse, il y a des torches, prend la petite avec toi. Je vais au Sud et vous au Nord, répandez le feu le plus loin et le mieux possible, on se retrouve devant l'horloge dans une demi-heure. Si dans une heure je ne suis pas là-bas, partez.

- Pas sans toi.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et pris Ligeia dans les bras, tout en mettant à terre toutes les torches enflammées à ma portée, je courais le plus vite possible, essayant de couvrir le maximum de terrain en un minimum de temps pour retrouver Orlan au plus vite, ce qu'il m'avait dit m'a fait peur, je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'avais perdu Jake, pas lui. Il était comme mon frère, il faisait partie de moi, il était un peu comme mon pied droit. On me le coupe, je survis mais mal, j'en ai besoin. Au contraire d'Edward qui est mon moi entier, on me le supprime et je meurs. Je m'efforçais de garder le contact avec lui, de prévenir quelque attitude irresponsable ou trop téméraire de sa part, mais rien ne vins et nous nous retrouvâmes comme prévu devant l'horloge une demi-heure plus tard, fixant l'immense brasier qui s'élevait de la place forte de Volterra. Nous commencions à entendre les sirènes d'incendies, et les cris des personnes vivant dans les maisons voisines. Nous ne voulions pas leur faire de mal, mais nous devions éliminer les Volturri, définitivement. Pas pour notre seul pouvoir, au départ, il n'était pas question de prendre leur place mais il valait mieux faire comme si, sinon quelqu'un allait le faire, peut-être un tyran ou un traqueur comme James.

La mort dans l'âme pour ces pauvres gens, mais réunis, nous quittâmes à toute vitesse la cité maudite.

OOO

- Edward !

OOO

**PDV d'Edward**

Comment décrire cette sensation ? J'étais à la fois malheureux et triste pour ce que j'avais osé faire mais j'étais aussi le plus heureux des hommes – vampire – de la tenir là, dans mes bras. Elle me serrait si fort que j'en avais presque mal, et je crois que c'était réciproque. Elle était là, sa tête enfouie dans ma chemise, humant mon odeur et j'avais ma propre tête plongée dans sa chevelure brune, respirant à fond cette odeur si particulière qui était la sienne. Je savais très bien que le reste de ma famille voulait aussi la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser platement, lui prouver son amour, mais là, elle était mienne. Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de moi, et j'aurais préférer l'enfer plutôt que de la contrarier sur ce point.

- Edward, lâche-la un peu, nous aussi on veut l'embrasser ! Me morigéna Esmé.

Puis un son guttural sortit de ma chemise, Bella ne voulait définitivement pas me quitter. Elle resserra même son étreinte et j'étais heureux d'être presque indestructible. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf la petite fille assise sur le canapé et recroquevillée sur elle-même, perdue dans des pensées trop sombre.

_Qui pourrait me démembrer et me brûler ? Qui ? Ils me craignent tous un peu, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils accepteraient, même sous la menace. De toutes façons, je ne veux plus rien leur faire, ils ont déjà été trop gentil avec moi, j'ai failli détruire leurs vies et ils m'acceptent comme un membre à pars entière de leur grande et heureuse famille. Que j'aimerais être Bella, avoir un amoureux, être heureuse, pleinement heureuse..._

Elle avait raison, aucun de nous ne pourrait lui faire du mal, même Rose qui contenait en elle plus de colère que chacun de nous réunis. Nous savions que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute, même sa rencontre avec Aro ! Elle faisait partie d'un festin ramené par Heidi et Aro avait deviné que quelque chose d'exceptionnelle vivait en cette adolescente d'à peine treize ans. Elle était la seule à pouvoir abaisser un peu le bouclier qu'avait en elle ma femme. Nous savions aussi qu'elle pouvait créer autour d'elle un bouclier infranchissable, et qu'elle pouvait renvoyer le pouvoir d'un vampire contre lui-même mais comme disait Carlisle, elle avait peut-être plus en elle, il fallait voir.

Mais je balayais tout cela du sol de mon esprit. Je l'avais retrouvée. Le vide en moi causé par sa perte était enfin comblé. Le manque qui faisait que j'étais en permanence morose et mélancolique, qui m'obligeait à jouer une triste complainte au piano, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais j'étais trop égoïste, et je m'en voulais, pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait du souffrir, pour tous les souvenirs d'elle prête à mourir sous la main d'un Volturri, de douleur, qu'étaient dans la tête d'Orlan. Je savais qu'il faisait son maximum pour les retenir. La culpabilité m'envahissait, et bien qu'elle fût parfaitement calme et sereine, heureuse en cet instant, information de Jasper, je voulais tout faire pour me rattraper, exécuter tout ses moindres désirs et pour l'instant, son principal désir concordait avec le mien.

OOO

_Vingt Années Plus Tard_

**PDV d'Alice**

La vie avait repris son cour, et nous étions désormais dix dans le Clan Cullen, Orlan et Ligeia avaient intégré notre joyeuse petite famille, désormais royale. Toute la communauté vampirique était désormais au courant de ce que trois de nos membres avaient fait.

Et alors que je me « reposais » dans les bras de mon mari, j'entendais les cris de ma famille jouant au baseball dans notre immense jardin de Roseville. La vie était désormais plus simple pour tout le monde, même pour nous. Nous n'avions presque pas eu à intervenir durant les vingt dernières années, Orlan, Ligeia et Bella faisaient bien trop peur aux vampires pour qu'ils osassent faire quoi que ce soit et avec mes visions, cela les empêchait de prévoir des plans ! Nous étions heureux de la présence de ces deux nouvelles personnes, désormais végétariennes, et je crois que la plus heureuse de nous était Bella, au grand dam d'Edward ! Il lui faisait parfaitement confiance mais Orlan adorait jouer en plein air et mandait à chaque fois sa meilleure amie, et presque à fois, elle était « occupée » avec son époux. Le plus drôle, c'était quand Bella voulait rester avec Edward, qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle était prise et qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Aliiiiiice ! Jaspeeer ! Vous venez ? Cria une voix de dehors.

Je jetais un regard à Jazz, je voyais bien qu'il mourait d'envie de rejoindre le reste de la famille et en étant franche, moi aussi ! Nous descendîmes à toute vitesse et à peine en bas, nous reçûmes une balle lancée adroitement par Bella, mais Jasper la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne me percutât de plein fouet. Je poussais un sombre grognement destiné à ma meilleure amie et pris la balle des mains de mon époux pour la retourner à l'envoyeur. Et le jeu put commencer.

Cela me rappelait la reprise de notre vie, quand tout était presque redevenu normal, quand il avait fallu sevré Orlan et Ligeia. Puis quand ces deux ont commencé à se tourner autour, qu'ils ont commencé à faire des chasses tous les deux puis quand un matin, un message sur le répondeur nous prévenait qu'ils allaient passer quelques jours tous les deux. Et enfin leur retour, une bague en or et diamants à la main droite de la jeune vampire. Sans oublier notre dette envers Bella que nous essayions tous de payer. Surtout Edward. Nous étions tous prévenants, extrêmement coupables mais lui ! Il faisait tout et rien pour elle, le moindre désir, la moindre évocation d'un désir était vécu comme un ordre à exécuté sur le champ, et qu'il était heureux d'exécuter ! Bella était toute gênée, refusant toute nos marques d'attention, ne voulant que redevenir la Bella d'avant dans nos coeurs et dans nos actes. Nous lui avons donc tous obéis, même si Edward continuait d'être un peu trop prévenant et coupable.

Bon, c'est mon tour de lancer la balle, je dois y aller !

**OOO**

**Eh oui ! C'est la fin ! Je n'écrirai sûrement pas de suite à cette fic même si je me réserve une possibilité, si j'ai envie et si j'ai de l'inspiration ! **

**Avez-vous aimé ? Oui, Non ? Pourquoi ? Surpris ? **

**_Traductions :_ **

** : Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes**

**Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes**

**J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années**

**Mais tu as toujours, tout de moi.**

** : Tu as essuyé mes larmes.**

**_Explications :_ **

**Orlan n'est PAS amoureux de Bella. Certains pourraient le croire d'après les paroles de la chanson mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il l'aime oui, mais d'une amitié très forte et réciproque. Ils sont comme un frère et une soeur, chacun tuerait pour l'autre ou mourrait. C'est tout. J'ai tenu à faire cette précision car c'est une amie lectrice qui m'a fait la remarque ! **

**OOO**

**J'ai de nouvelles idées de fics, à vous de me donner votre avis : **

**_1e idée_ : L'année scolaire vient de débuter et l'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de Bella approche. Deux nouveaux élèves particulièrement étranges arrivent : Laya et Alex. Elle est très pâle, très belle et très forte. Il est très beau, bronzé et intelligent. Ils sont extravertis. Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans leurs pensées, il n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont des vampires, il essaie de les éloigner de Bella qui s'en fait des amis proches. Puis Edward part, et ils dévoilent leur véritable nature, plus lugubre et étrange que prévu. Envers et contre toute attente, Laya protégera Bella, qui refera peu à peu surface, grâce à Jacob. **

**_2e idée_ : _SPOILERS BREAKING DAWN_ Que se passe-t-il quand le Clan Cullen et Jacob déménagent en Alaska et que, ayant atteint sa « majorité », Renesmé va au lycée avec ses parents ? Comment son père va-t-il réagir en entendant ce que pensent d'elle les adolescents ? Et Jacob ? **

**_3e idée_ : Après avoir appris la nouvelle du mariage de sa fille, Renée débarque à Forks et décide d'inviter à dîner tous les Cullen, et charge Bella de trouver le plat préféré de chacun. **

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis sur ces idées, mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr que j'en écrive, même une seule ! Ce sera selon mes envies et mes inspirations ! ;) **


End file.
